Floating Underneath
by Flisso94
Summary: AU: Jacob doesn't rescue Bella from the cliff-diving accident, Edward does instead, though Bella doesn't actually realise it, all she sees is her hallucination. B/E
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I own nothing apart from the progressed plot, which isn't much really - lol.

* * *

><p>I, I can't fight this. All I can see for miles is dirty, black water swooping towards me and thrashing at my body, pushing me further, further away from the one necessity I never realised I took so much for granted. Air. I can't breathe, it's getting too much. Wait, I can hear someone shouting, they are very far away I guess.<p>

"Keep swimming!"

There's no need to beg, Edward, but there really isn't anywhere for me to go, I'm just going to have to stay here; at least I'm finally in peace. I'm going somewhere where I can watch over you now Edward, before you join me up in Heaven, you can finally meet Grandma Swan.

"Don't you dare give up!"

Its okay, I'm starting to feel numb and free now. Wow, I suck at trying to soothe Edward, I guess this means I have to try and get back up to the surface for a voice that's in my head.

This isn't working, all I'm doing is going in circles and I'm still nowhere near the surface. It's a good thing I'm not claustrophobic otherwise I would not be this calm. I like the calm; it's very serene and peaceful.

I'm losing it now, the dizziness is taking over, and all I can see are blurry images of darkness as the waves enclose more of me. I can suddenly see some bronze and white reaching out to me though.

"Bella!"

Edward's voice is a lot closer to me now, that's odd I guess as I am leaving the Earth and him behind, he should be fading away from me right now, not getting closer to me. Maybe this is God's greeting for me into Heaven. I've never been much of a religious person, Renee went through that phase a few years back but it didn't last long which is the norm for Renee, can't expect anything else: one of the reasons I love her of course.

An angel has wrapped his arms around me now, cool and inviting, squeezing me close to them; it's exactly how I want it to be. I'm happy.

* * *

><p>"Bella, Bella! Just wake up, my love. Bella!"<p>

Someone is calling for a Bella; I think that might be me. My head aches really bad, I don't want to open my eyes, that just seems like too much effort right now, but this voice of an angel just won't leave me alone.

Slowly, groggily, I attempt to open my eyes but it's hard and painful. The voice sounded so scared though, so anxious. It makes me want to try harder, I guess, for him. My eyes eventually cooperate with what my brain was telling them, to open, however it took a lot of work. All I see as I look up and blink slowly are two golden orbs, almost the colour of topaz: they're so pretty.

"Bella? Can you hear me? Are you okay? By gods I was so worried about you! I'm so sorry I reached you so late my angel, I could have prevented all this disaster."

The topaz orbs I love so much are connected to the angelic voice I keep on hearing; they are one and the same. By this point, my final senses are coming back to me.

I'm wet. Really wet, just completely soaking to be frank. Urgh. I'm laid on something really soft though, it's comfortable, how thoughtful of this angelic man with beautiful eyes I so much adore to put me on something as comfortable as this. My mouth is just covered in salt, it makes me almost want to gag, and it's disgusting.

"Bella, it's me, Edward. Respond to me please!"

Edward? A beautiful name for spectacular eyes and a heavenly voice, it's perfect. Why does that name sound so familiar to me though? Edward. It's a bit old fashioned isn't it, I feel connected to someone called Edward though, he must mean a lot to me. Is something above me... Sparkling?

Oh _Edward!_

* * *

><p>AN: Hi, thanks for reading my story. If you liked it please review! Even if you didn't like it you could offer suggestions to make it better? I'm open to anything.<p>

I'm thinking of making this longer, but only if someone asks me too, if you think it's a good idea then please tell me and it will happen.

This is not beta'ed, so sorry for all the mistakes you see.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I got asked to continue this, so here it is! Disclaimer is still the same.

Oh _Edward!_

My eyes suddenly flew open so quickly, I thought I may have done damage. All I could comprehend in front of me was black spots and blurry images, but quickly the face of my glorious saviour became clear in front of me. His face was a picture of distress and agony: he was obviously worried about me. He doesn't need to be so afraid, I'm fine.

"Edward, you're here." I exclaim stupidly, it's the only concept I could fully grasp at this moment in my state. I just couldn't help the overwhelming happiness I was feeling bubbling inside me, so glad that he has returned to me. It was overriding everything else at the moment.

"Yes, I'm here sweetheart. Are you alright?" His melodic answer was slightly rushed, obviously desperate for me to answer but it took a moment for me to form the words of an appropriate response to him.

"I'm, I'm fine." I try to push myself up onto my elbows, but even that was useless, my body wouldn't function accordingly at all and I nearly ended straight back down on my back, which would have been incredibly painful, but luckily Edward and his quick reflexes saved me, softening my fall and gently laying me back down on the sand.

"Woah, hold on. Gather your strength; you've just been through quite an ordeal." He says soothingly and gently. It's actually a little annoying – I'm not delicate. This however, must have been clearly written on my face for he quickly added.

"You'll be fine soon, miss independent." with my favourite half smile reserved only for me. However reassuring that smile was, I was still frustrated. I can't help being stubborn sometimes. I had had enough of lying here though.

"Will you just take me home please? I just want to go to bed."

"Of course, but we will need to talk tomorrow. No stalling" He warns me carefully, I just sigh and slightly grumble under my breath as a response, I really was fed up of being here.

So like the super strong vampire he was, he easily but carefully picked me up in his arms and made his way over to his silver Volvo which was haphazardly parked a few metres away from us, I hadn't noticed it before.

I couldn't help but let out a slight wince when he gently lowered me into his car as all the aches in my body suddenly from the whole experience here became much more apparent thanks to the hard material of his seats. But just as I was settling down, I suddenly remembered a very important, urgent detail which should have been addressed much sooner.

"I thought you weren't allowed here, on Quileute land! Aren't you breaking the treaty by being here? They are going to be livid with you. What if they kill you!" I manage to get out in one frantic breathe leaving me gasping whilst waiting on baited breath at the same time for his hopefully imminent reply.

"Hush sweetheart, its okay. Your _friend_ Jacob soon realised what I was doing and after seeing I had saved you from the water, told the others in the pack the situation. I think at this moment in time, they are actually having an urgent pack meeting to discuss if the treaty is still intact seeing as my intentions and inevitable actions were to save you."

I couldn't help but notice the slight distaste in his voice when he named Jacob, obviously he didn't approve very much of my best friend. However, at the moment the rest of his mini speech was more at the fore front of my mind, as I took in all he said, I relaxed in relief that he was in no immediate danger right now.

"Lets get you home." He simply stated as he started the car's engine with a little flick of his wrist, honestly, everything he seems to do is perfect. Giving me one last peek out of the corner of his eye, he moved off back towards my home, away from the dangerous cliffs and more terrifying water.

The drive back was quick thanks to his crazy driving, but also silent. We didn't speak to each other as we both realised the conversation we need to have with each other was creating tension which was very palpable in the air.

Even as he stopped his car outside my house where Charlie's cruiser usually was parked, the tension was still thick and we both still sat silently, staring ahead.

"Well, thank you for driving me home." I start to remove my seat belt and move forward, reaching for the door handle.

"Wait, Bella." He stops me with an outstretched hand, finally gazing at me. "Can I come here tomorrow? I think we need to talk." He hesitantly asks.

I sigh, knowing I can't put this confrontation off much longer. "Okay." I solemnly reply, slightly downcast. I can't bear to look at him, or I'll just give up and crawl into his arms scornfully.

"I'll be here usual time then?"

I nod in his direction, still refusing to look at him and confirm, "Charlie's going fishing in the morning."

"See you tomorrow then."

As it was obviously a dismissal, I finally open his car door and slowly gather myself out of his car to try and ease my aches and pains, but it doesn't work very well. I shut his passenger door behind me and without looking back, make my way slowly, with careful steps, towards my front door.

I stretched painfully and reached behind the eave to get the spare key for the front door, opened it, and went inside, closing the door behind me without even one glance at the still parked Volvo at the front of my house. I relocked the front door and gave another peek out the glass to see if he was still there. But his car was no longer on the drive, having made a swift exit as I was locking the door.

Not bothering to care much, all I wanted was to reach my bed where I could collapse and sleep off this nightmare of a day with a sudden anticipation for what revelations are going to be made the next day. I quietly ponder to myself what we will talk about in the morning as I made my way up the steep staircase to my bedroom.

Without turning on the light, I made my way inside and wasn't even able to do my usual night time routine, simply slipped out of my still wet clothes into my holey sweats and crawled in between the covers already halfway to blissful exhaustion which would hopefully mean a long dreamless sleep for me.

AN: Another chapter done! :)

A massive thank you to Christina96, serene and Team Edward Rules All for reviewing the first chapter! All three of you are what spurred me on to write this chapter out so quickly.

Thank you to everyone who has been reading my story, reviews are what motivate me to write more chapters though! Hint hint ;)

I've got a big concert at school next week which I'm performing with many choirs, orchestra and a few solos and duets as well (help!) so a lot of last minute practising is happening which means next chapter might be a bit of a wait – sorry in advance.

Thank you again.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **I'm so sorry this took so long to write! Mild writer's block. Enjoy!

The next morning, I woke up surprisingly well rested. I stretched lazily, and attempted to open bleary eyes slowly whilst the events of the previous day ran through my mind. With sudden clarity, I remembered the most important part of my day, Edward had returned to me.

I suddenly sat ruler-straight up in bed, jumped out and rushed to my closet, while nearly tripping over yesterdays trainers, in order to quickly find appropriate clothing so I could confront Edward. I needed to know why he returned. Was it just to save me from dying? Is he about to leave again? If he does just leave, it will tear me apart; the hole in my chest is already a gaping wound with tender edges, if he leaves-

My sometimes optimistic mind is failing me today. I rush downstairs, nearly falling down the last couple of stairs thanks to my klutziness; it can't be helped, for me only to crash into a cool wall on my way into the kitchen. Before I inevitably landed on the floor, a pair of cool, hard arms had wrapped around me, catching me.

"Oh!"

Looking up, I'm met with my angel, my saviour: Edward.

"In a bit of a rush are we? I hope it's not for my benefit." He said slightly teasingly, I was not going to be distracted by his talking.

"No talking!"

"Oh, really? Then what would you ha-"

I couldn't let him continue, I just jumped. Quickly grasping his marble lips with my own in a fervent kiss, desperately passionate. It was amazing, I know I would never get tired of this amazing unity we have in these moments, fireworks are not enough to describe this experience with. I finally pulled away when breathing became essential otherwise passing out would have came next, I need to keep the amount of times I faint in Edward's arms at a minimum, it was beyond ridiculous.

"I was going to be unhappy about you interrupting me, but I think you've earned your repentance." He said slowly, with my favourite crooked smile.

"Even though I love the reuniting experience, I think we need to talk about what happened." I reply lowly, washing away the light-hearted atmosphere he created.

I pulled him towards the sofa in the living room and still with a tight-hold on his hand; I pulled him down to sit with me. So close, we were touching at elbows and knees as well as clasped hands.

We sat there, together in silence for what seemed like hours but was actually only a minute or so. I couldn't think of a way to discuss this without the conversation being very painful, he was probably in the same boat as me, unsure of how to start.

"You left me." I finally managed to blurt out, pain edging my voice. I couldn't help but shoot a quick glance up to his face to see what my comment may have done to him. I was not far off with my thoughts; a look of pain had crossed his face whilst he stared at his long fingers.

"I know." He answered me quietly, "I'm sorry. So, so sorry for what I made you go through Bella. To drive you that far, where you would not want to live on this Earth anymore, I can never redeem myself for making you want that." His voice was full of sorrow, but his words confused me.

"You think I jumped off the cliff to try and kill myself? I'm not suicidal Edward!" I spoke loudly, almost slightly hysterically. How could he think that?

Now he was also confused, "You, didn't?"

"No! It was for recreational purposes. I had seen some of the La Push boys doing it a few weeks ago and it seemed fun?"

"Recreational? You did that for a rush of adrenaline? Thrill-seeking?" He was starting to get mad, I could tell.

"Yes. Um, it was something I wanted to do. I didn't realise how bad the water was before I jumped." I was talking quieter now, more hesitant and sheepish. He only saved me because he thought I was trying to kill myself and couldn't live with the guilt. I started to hurt, he isn't staying.

"Bella, I can't believe this! What if I had not been there? You would have died! How would that be for Charlie? Or for Renee? Did you not think what that would do to me?" He was angry, it was very obvious.

"I wouldn't have wanted you to feel guilty over my death."

"Guilty! Is that what you think this is about? You think that's why I saved you. Don't you know me at all Bella?" He cried furiously. I didn't want to fight with him; I hate it when we fight. But now he was forcing me to bring up what I wanted to not have to speak about ever again, in case my wallowing hole in my chest swallowed me up.

"You don't. You don't want me." I whispered. I clenched my eyes closed trying to keep myself together. I couldn't fall apart now, not when he's so close to me.

Is answer was also whispered. "Is that what you think? I didn't realise you believed me so much that day. This is entirely my fault." He sounded so self-conceding, I didn't like it.

"I had to be a good liar that day Bella; I couldn't let you go with me." He pleaded to me, but its okay. I understand why he had to.

"It's alright. You couldn't have led me on any further." I said, looking away from his figure.

"You don't understand Bella! The only reason why I did this, why I put us both through this is I couldn't stand to put you in anymore danger! I want you to have a normal life, a fulfilling life. You can't have that with me." He raised his voice, building momentum. But I was completely lost now, what was he saying?

"I'm. Confused." I told him honestly.

"Bella. My sweet, sweet angel. I love you." He spoke reverently.

I'm pretty sure I stopped breathing, my mind started racing. He, loved me? Still? But he left.

"But, you left me!" I spoke my thoughts out loud for him.

"I had to, for your safety. I didn't want to. I've been downright awful whilst being away from you. I couldn't bear it."

It was like a dream, this is what I had secretly been wishing for whilst asleep for months now. I had to say it, he had to know.

"I still love you too." I spoke loudly whilst gazing straight into the depths of his large, golden eyes.

"Are you sure Bella? After everything I put you through? Put us through?" He said sadly, I had to show him how certain of this I was, had to make him see.

"Yes."

One simple word was all it took for our hearts to align themselves back to each other. It was suddenly easier to breathe again; my heart grew, strengthened and basked in the glory of being one with Edward again. I leaned in for another heart-warming kiss and he quickly caught on to what I wanted and so reciprocated by also leaning in towards me. It was the most beautiful kiss I've ever experienced with Edward, renewed love.

He suddenly pulled away from me, earlier than I wanted him to, with a frown on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked, still giddy over our latest kiss.

"Charlie's home."

**AN: **Oooh, cliff hanger! Some very nice reviewers asked for Charlie's reaction to Edward being back but I felt like they had to have their reunion first.

Please review, it means a lot to know that you like the story, thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

"Charlie's home."

Oh great. This isn't going to end well. Charlie is going to blow a gasket or something, he won't be happy to see me and Edward reunited as he solely blames Edward for the state I have been in for the last few months. I glance at Edward out of the corner of my eye, hoping to see my horror reciprocated on his face as well, but on the contrary, he's smiling! Why is he happy? Doesn't he know that Charlie has his gun on him?

Yes, dad. Bullets don't bother Edward, they do indeed bounce off. Isn't that convenient for him?

This cannot end well for Charlie, I just hope that he doesn't get too angry, or have a heart attack, or spontaneously combust…

Charlie opens the door and calls out to me. "Hey Bells! I'm home." And Edward opens his mouth to call back; I quickly slap his leg which is helpfully under my hand at that moment.

"Shh!"

A look of confusion is written all over Edward's face as he gazes at me.

"What?" He whispers in my ear. Not the right time to get a shiver Bella, don't lose focus.

"Hi dad!" I call back to Charlie, then turning to Edward and suddenly whispering, "Wait until he puts his gun down! How would we explain bullets?"

He's amused by that. Good for him. At least I'm saving all three of us from doom. Never mind his family and whoever would come to destroy us all for breaking the vampire rule.

I could hear Charlie emptying his gun of bullets and placing it on a hook in the hallway so I let out a slight breath in relief, no-one is getting shot today. Charlie came round the corner into the living room where Edward and I were sitting on the sofa and immediately froze when he saw us together.

I suddenly became even more worried for my dad's health as before my eyes, his face became more red, turning into purple and as it was reaching blue I decided I needed to do something so started lifting myself up from the sofa.

"Give him a minute." Edward muttered to me under his breath, low enough for only me to hear. And as I looked back at my father I could release my breath once more, he was returning back to his normal shade of pink. I was hoping that was end of his bad reaction to seeing Edward, sadly I was mistaken.

"How dare you return here! After what you did to Bella? You need to leave here, immediately. Don't come back." Charlie quickly shouted at Edward, that didn't concern me as much as Edward at that precise moment because suddenly Edward had a look of pain on his face, I was confused. What was wrong with him? And so, I started to worry.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I tried to speak as quiet as possible while Charlie continued his rant, all steamed up.

"Nothing" He tried to smile at me, but it came out more as a grimace. "Charlie just has some very vivid thoughts."

I was still confused, what could my father possibly be thinking? He was ranting about what happened to me because he left. He wouldn't be imagining what I looked like; I don't want Edward to see that. But as the realisation came, I was firm in my belief that I was right in what I was thinking. And so I had to cut in to Charlie's rant, so I stood up, preparing myself to be a little mean.

"Hold up, dad. Edward is here because I wanted him to be. We have spoken to each other and it was all just a misunderstanding and we are both happier now." I spoke loudly, forcing him to listen to me; I could tell he was even more furious at what I said.

"Have you forgotten what he did to you Isabella? How lifeless you were? Because I certainly haven't." He spat at me maliciously, and his thoughts caused Edward to flinch again.

"No, I haven't forgotten dad, but this is my life and I'm 18 in a couple of months. Nearly an adult, I can full well make my own decisions and choices." I evenly replied. I was trying to stay calm, keep a level head, but it wasn't working on Charlie. I was going to have to be mean if he doesn't stop.

"You're not 18 yet! You live in my house and I say you cannot see that boy anymore!" He raged. Oh great, I'm going to have to pull out my weapon. I really didn't want to do this as I knew it would hurt him, but he's giving me no choice. I can't live without Edward.

"Fine, that's fine." I said calmly and sat back down next to Edward, taking his cool hand in my own.

Charlie was slightly baffled by my sudden change, "That's it? You're, you're giving in?"

"Oh, I haven't changed my mind. I'm staying with Edward. But if I can't be under your roof whilst I do it, then I'll just have to go somewhere else."

"Bella! You're still a child, and are especially behaving like one at this moment!"

"Well dad, I'm patient. I can wait out these next few months until September." I turned to Edward at this point, he has a stricken look on his face, I can't blame him for that. "Bye Edward, see you at school, I'm glad we have almost all the same lessons as each other."

"Bella!" He's shocked; he can't believe that I'm disrespecting him this much. To be honest, I can't believe it myself. But I can't live without Edward. These last few months have proven that. I have to do whatever I must to still be with Edward.

"I'm sorry dad, I didn't want to play the moving out card, but you forced my hand."

He's not happy with me, I can tell. He gives me one more withering glare before turning around, storming to the front door, leaving the house and slamming the door with brute force, causing the wall to shake and leaving me and Edward sitting side by side as still as statues, staring after him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Wow, another chapter done. This one has taken me a while because I got only a couple of reviews for the last chapter, I wasn't very motivated apart from feeling the need to update, to be honest I have exams coming up so if this story continues to not get many reviews or visitors, which I have been keeping an eye on, then I won't continue the story.

I really appreciate everyone who does review and who has added this story to their story alerts, I'm just feeling a little lost at the moment, and tired and having sporadic bursts of writers block. Sighs.

Thank you very much for reading though.


	5. Chapter 5

Charlie eventually got round to grudgingly allowing Edward to visit the house during strict hours, where he himself sat on the sofa in the living room with the latest football match on the T.V. He kept it low enough that he could still keep an ear and a corner of one eye on what Edward and I were doing together in the kitchen obviously checking for misbehaviour or something similarly heinous.

Edward and I put up with it as we saw each other at school, though he took it much easier than I did, and usually took a long, slow route home which may include a visit to his house sometimes in the middle of the car journey, so I can't complain and neither really can Charlie. Edward took me to our meadow one day after school but wouldn't tell me the reason for the impromptu visit. We laid together in the middle of the meadow surrounded by flowers and grass with shafts of sunlight sifting through the trees, touching Edward's face and sending glorious diamond-like sparkles every which way which of course captivated me as always.

We sat there whilst he contemplated something he obviously wasn't going to share with me at that moment, I didn't mind as I was sort of getting used to this typical behaviour of Edward's which came out every now and again. But suddenly he sat up and positioned his body facing towards me with a fierceful expression appearing on his face. I prepared myself for the serious conversation about to occur.

"Bella, would you please stand with me for a moment?" He asked me gently with his hand held out. Of course I quickly grabbed his hand and let him pull me up, no questions asked, I knew he was about to answer all my questions anyway.

He suddenly moved again though, this time unexpectedly. He dropped to one knee down on the ground with the other bent at a nearly 90 degrees angle and kept the position firmly, still holding my hand in one of his own. NO! This could not be what I thought it was, and without even realising it I think I started hyperventilating.

He suddenly brandished a ring box out of nowhere and slowly lifted the lid for me to see what was inside it. I took all of my power not to flinch away from the massive diamond inside it.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to love you every moment of forever. Will you do me the extraordinary honour of marrying me?"

I could barely breathe now, was he joking? No, that hopeful, angelic face was definitely not joking with me. His once hopeful expression seemed to fall as I took far too long to answer.

"Edward, " I breathed hesitantly, "I, I can't."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>That is actually the end of this story guys! I always meant to cut it off somewhere around here because I really wanted it to be a happier filler instead of the trip to Italy (even though that is much more exciting as a plot). So this story ends just before Edward and Bella return home and find out Jacob spilled the figurative beans to Charlie about the motorbike and follow the books from there.

A very helpful reviewer pointed out my massive stupidity over Bella's age. The reviewer is indeed correct and Bella is supposed to be 18 already in the last chapter I said she was 17. The timeline sometimes confuses me with this saga. Twilight spans over about a year, New Moon half a year until about the spring/summer and the Eclipse and half of breaking dawn are crammed into before September 13th! Sorry about that!

Proposal is taken from Eclipse movie even though I personally adore the proposals in the books much more!

Thank you so, so much to everyone who reviewed and everyone who put this story on story alerts, I'm really happy I came to the ending I wanted and I'm glad a lot of you enjoyed it. It has been my favourite story to write so far.


End file.
